Bujin
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Zangya (partner) Bido (partner) Kogu (partner) }}Bujin is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is seen again in a cameo in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjaku'bujin'', which means "arrogance" or "audacity" (the first part of the word is used as the name of his leader Bojack). Overview Bujin is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers. His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, as all members are of the same race, the Race of Hera. He sports teal-colored skin, but unlike the other members of Bojack's crew, it is uncertain if Bujin's hair is colored orange or if he even has hair at all. He often collaborates with Bido in battle, trapping foes within his needles of energy, thus allowing Bido to take them down. Of his needles, Bujin claims that when a victim is ensnared, their struggles to escape are futile and only result in their body being drained of energy until they are either rendered unconscious or dead. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. Bujin is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he ambushes Gohan, attacking him with his psychic powers. Later in the film, Bujin, Bido and Zangya defeat Yamcha and Tien Shinhan who arrived to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation however, he makes short work of both Bujin and Bido, breaking them both in half with a single kick and punch respectively, vaporizing each on impact. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bujin makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Techniques and special abilities *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Ki Blast' – As shown in Dragon Ball Heroes, Bujin is able to use ki blasts. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to manipulate objects with the power of his mind. He used his powers to change the settings of the area where he fout Gohan. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. *'Psychic Blaze' – Bujin uses his telekinetic powers to attack his opponent with giant clock hands. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Bujin (along with Bido and Kogu) makes his debut as a playable character in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hiroko Emori *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Bevins Gallery BujinTransport1.png|Bujin uses his powers to change the battle field BujinTransport2.png|Bujin changes the area using his powers BujinPsycho.png|Bujin using his Psychic Blaze Bujin(Daiz6).png|Bujin concept art, drawn by Toriyama (Daizenshuu 6) Wa206.jpg|Bujin in the Bandai CCG See also *Bujin (Collectibles) References Category:Evil Category:Page added by Ava558 Category:Needs Work Category:Henchmen Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Canonical Pages Category:Villains